Frozen Fire
by Tohrusempai
Summary: Five Months have passed since Queen Elsa returned to Arendelle. The kingdom is at peace...or so it seems. Not everyone wants a snow witch for a Queen,Elsa still isn't confidant that her powers are under control and someone has their eye on her throne. Will this be the end of Arrendelle? Anna x Kristoff,Elsa x OC
1. Prolouge:An Approching Storm

It was almost dusk by the time he arrived at the docks,he was already late to the meeting but now that he was here he realized that he would've been anyway. Arendelle's shipyard was huge and he'd never been here before,it was official:he was lost. All the letter had said was to meet at the white warehouse but _which _white warehouse? There were at least six white warehouses,all of which seemed to be in use and were therefore unsuitable for a secret meeting.

"You here for the meeting?"

A maid with Dark brown hair and the most expressive deep purple eyes had approached his horse,a merchant's daughter no doubt and beautiful she also had very generous bosoms,her husband was a lucky man indeed.

"I said are you here for the meeting?" There was a note of irritation in her voice now,clearly he'd been starring.

"Yes,but I seem to have lost my way."

At this her irritation seemed to soften "I could show you the way if you like."

"Well if it's not too much trouble..."

"It's settled then!" And with that she climbed up on to the horse and grabbed him around the middle much to his surprise,he'd expected that she would walk beside the horse not ride with him.

"It's that way,at the end of the docks." She pointed in the opposite direction,toward the fishing barges.

At that moment he recalled something his mother used to tell him _"Don't trust a book by its cover."_ He quickly put the thought out of his mind,what harm could this simple girl possibly do? With that he set off in the direction she'd pointed out,hyper aware of her arms around his torso and her...chest pressing against his back.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at a ramshackle building,the paint was peeling,its windows were all smashed in and the structure seemed to be leaning to one side.

"_This_ is it?!" he said with dismay.

"What? Were you expecting a fancy castle?"

She was already moving inside,not wanting to be left behind he had no choice but to follow. Inside was even worse,the walls were covered in a thick layer of dust and soot,the floor was littered with mice droppings and lord only knew what else. To top it off the pungent odor of rotting fish permeated the building. None of this seemed to bother his companion in the slightest however,she strode right through the dust and the grime to a pile of old twisted scrap metal where she stopped,bent down,and suddenly seemed to vanish. Startled he hurried over to where she'd been standing but to his surprise he found,not an injured maiden but a trapdoor that had been propped open with a stick. Leaning over he peered into the dark depths below,he could hear faint murmurings from somewhere down there. Was that where the meeting was being held?Clever...but why did it have to be down in the dark? He'd always _hated _the dark,because he never knew what was going to pop out and grab him. Ah well,he couldn't back out now,not with his father and ,even more importantly,his kingdom counting on him. He was just about to head down the ladder when someone else popped her head out,startling him so much that he tripped over a fallen wooden beam and was sent hurdling into a pile of old moldy rags.

His guide frowned at him "What are you doing lying around? This is no time for resting!"

He stood,brushing mice droppings and dust from his coat. He was getting a bit annoyed by her attitude,it wasn't like he'd chosen to be lying in a pile of old and no doubt filthy rags.

"You shouldn't talk to a prince like that." he grumbled.

"Wait. _You're _a prince?!" the look on her face said she didn't belive him.

"Prince Robert of Silvermoore at your service."

"Silvermoore? Never heard of it."

"Trust me,no one has. It's pretty small." he paused,something had just occurred him,he'd never asked his companion her name. How the most basic of curtesies had slipped his mind he didn't know,he hardly ever got distracted and certainly not by a beautiful girl with generous bosoms.

"Might I have the pleasure of knowing mi'lady's name?"

"Anita." She said. She wore a look that seemed to say _Took you long enough to ask,you big doofus._

He reached the trap door and motioned for her to move down the ladder so he could follow. He didn't need to ask twice,she was down the ladder in the blink of an eye. Robert paused at the top of the ladder,it sure was dark down there but he couldn't turn back now. He took a breath to steady himself and started down into the darkness. The ladder lead down to a corridor,the only light came from a torch on the wall that sputtered and flickered at the slightest breeze. Anita took it and headed down the passage,Robert trailing behind her.

* * *

Before long they reached a door set into the wall,Anita threw it open without knocking and Robert found himself face to face with a crowd of people,most looking rather annoyed at the interruption. Anita ignored the stares,pulled him inside and dragged him to the back of the room. The man standing at the front of the crowd,most likely the leader of this little resistance group,seemed to be fixated on Anita though not in a good way. He seemed angry to see her there but he didn't say anything to her,just continued where he'd left off in his speech,even so his eyes never left Anita.

Later,after the speech had finally ended Robert headed up to the front of the room intending to apologize for his lateness as well as for interrupting and to verify a few things about this Queen Elsa. The man who must have been the leader was deep in conversation with another man,this one sported shoulder length auburn hair worn in a pony tail and bright blue-green eyes that danced with merriment but something far darker also shone in those eyes. Robert felt a chill run down his spine,this was not a man to cross. The auburn haired man whispered one last thing to the group's leader before turning to leave and quickly disappearing into the crowd.

"You had a question?" The leader was a mid-sized man with a mop of dark brown curls and hazel eyes. For some reason he looked familiar to Robert though the prince was certain they'd never met before.

"I wanted to apologize about earlier,about...you know,being late and..."

The leader held up a hand to silence him "It's fine. Is that all?"

"Um...no. About Queen Elsa...can she...is she really that dangerous?"

"Oh most definitely. Her powers are not to be taken lightly,she attacked the guests at her coronation,her subjects, and she even tried to kill her own sister!"

A flash of anger washed over Robert,kinslaying was the most despicable crime a person could commit,even a failed attempt could not be over looked yet this woman hadn't been punished? It didn't seem right but then he'd heard other accounts of what was now known as The Snow Queen Incident. Some said Queen Elsa hadn't been trying to hurt any one that the incident at her coronation had been accidental,while others said she was a monster,a mad sorceress who had doomed her kingdom on purpose because the people wouldn't accept her powers. What was the truth? If Queen Elsa truly was a monster she had to be stopped but what if she wasn't?

"Prince Robert?" The leader was watching at him,impatience was written all over the man's face.

"Yes,sorry. I was lost in thought. So sorry."

"It's fine. Do I have your support your highness?" He held out a hand to shake.

Robert hesitated,there was something not right here. He didn't remember telling this man his name,Queen Elsa could be innocent and if this resistance failed all involved would likely be imprisoned or worse but if he walked away now his kingdom might...there was no other choice.

Robert shook the man's hand "I'm in."

The leader smiled,it reminded Robert of a hungry snake.

"Welcome to the resistance."


	2. Chapter 1: Five Months Later

**Arendelle Castle**

"Your Majesty,with all do respect you need to take a husband."

Queen Elsa bit her tongue to keep from screaming,lately marrige seemed to be the only thing her advisors could talk about. She dearly wished she could freeze their mouths

shut,instead she forced herself to smile.

"My lords,I have told you this before have I not? I. Do. Not. Wish. To. Marry."

"Your Majesty,you must provide an heir. How will you do that with no husband?" Said lord Brandon Ashley,the master of coin. He was not a handsome man,tall and thin he had tufts of grey hair poking

out from his ears and a large pointy nose.

"Princess Anna is my heir." Elsa could feel a headache coming on.

"That maybe so,your Majesty. But if I may say so Princess Anna is more useful as a bargining chip." This came from lord Edward Charleston,the Master of Law. A short man,he wore

wire rimmed glasses that were forever slipping down the bridge of his nose.

"And just what do you mean by that?!" Elsa didn't like to hear her sister spoken of as though she were little more than a tool.

Lord Charleston paled "I-I meant no offense your majesty. I only meant that if you married her to a rich prince or king, you would gain a powerful ally."

"And a new trading partner which Arendelle needs now that we are no longer trading with Weselton" Lord Lewis Swift,the master of ships cut he rarely raised his voice his good natured

smile and boyish good looks hid a temper as firce as a storm.

Elsa sighed. There had been one problem after another ever since she'd ended the trade agreement between Arendelle and Weselton. For one the kingdom's grain stores were dangerously low as were the stores of fruit and vegetables. Elsa hadn't realized just how much Weselton contributed to Arendelle,they had other trading partners of course but without Weselton's

usual shipments they'd soon be forced to subside on only fish and whatever meat was left over until the trader's ships came in the spring. A new trading partner could solve that problem.

Elsa rose from her seat and paced the small meeting room in silence,ice began to creep up the side of the window pane. If you didn't know the queen you might've chocked that up to the

late november weather, however those who knew the queen had quickly learned that not every snow storm could be attributed to the weather. Though that was another problem altogeather. Lately

there had been rumors,most likely originating from Weselton, going around about Elsa's abilities and what she might decide to use them for.

"Your majesty,there is another reason why Princess Anna needs a husband sooner rather than later." Lord Charleston piped up.

"Oh? And that is?"

"It's that mountain man of hers."

"You mean Arendelle's official Ice Master and Distributor" Elsa corrected him.

"Err...yes,him. You see your majesty there's been some talk about the...uh,Ice master and Princess Anna."

Elsa stiffened,the ice creeping up the windows began to spread faster. She knew what was coming next and she dreaded it.

"You see,it's been said that...um,how do I put this delicately? The Ice master,he...uh...he..."

"He is spending too much time around the princess,it's whispered that he and the princess are _**lovers**_." Lord Ashley spat out the last word as though it were a curse.

"Now now lord Ashley,I'm sure that's only a rumor. Right,my Queen?" Lord Swift said.

Elsa stopped pacing to stare out the windows,the ice had almost covered them. She was well aware of her sister's relationship with Kristoff Bjornman,just as she also knew that Anna

couldn't be with him,not so long as Kristoff was a commoner and Anna a princess. Still she'd hoped to give them more than five months together before she was forced to break them apart.

"My Queen? It is only a rumor isn't it?" Lord Ashley stared at her with beady little rat eyes,his lips set in a tight frown.

"...Of course it is." The lie came easily when she spoke it to her reflection but if she turned from the window now surely they'd all see the truth shining in her eyes. Sunlight glinted off the ice

covered windows, it was beautiful but a small crack had begun to form in the ice and she feared she wouldn't be able to hold it back much longer.

"Good. Then shall we begin looking at suitors?" Lord Ashley asked.

Elsa hesitated,could she say the words that would seal her sister's fate? Anna would never forgive her but her people had needs too, and a good queen couldn't let her people starve just

to perserve an eighteen year old's happiness.

She turned from the window and returned to her seat with a sigh,the ice was now riddled with cracks and it wouldn't hold much longer.

"Yes,we'll hold a ball and invite every eligible suitor." The Queen declared.

"Very good your majesty,we'll see to the preperations." The lords stood and began to leave the room,all but one.

Lord Reginald,minister of defense, hadn't said a word during the entire meeting but now he was gazing at Elsa with a curious look in his eyes. Lord Reginald was the newest edition to

the royal council and therefore the youngest,having been appointed by King Agdar only weeks before that fateful sea voyage three years previously.

"My Queen? These suitors, will they only be coming for Princess Anna's hand?" he asked.

Again Elsa found herself hesitating,she had no desire to marry and there were reasons-good reasons in her opinion-why she didn't want to take a husband. However Elsa knew that the council would

never stop hounding her if she continued to refuse all her marrige offers. Miraculasly the ice covering the windows did not shatter when Elsa finally let out the breath she'd been

holding,instead the ice began to melt trickling away slowly along with the last of Elsa's resolve.

"No. I will also be taking a husband." said the queen.

Twenty minutes later Elsa stood outside Anna's room,the door had been left wide open as usual and to Elsa's dismay her sister was not there. Anna hadn't been with her etiquette,language,or

dance instructors either,usually that meant Anna was with Kristoff. The problem was finding Kristoff,if he wasn't at his cottege he was off running errands in the marketplace or

visting Grand Pabbie and the other trolls in the valley of the living rock. If they'd gone to see the trolls it would be difficult to bring Anna back as Pabbie and the others lived

high in the mountains and no one other than the royal family-with the exception of Kristoff- even knew the trolls existed(that was how they perferred it,Pabbie had told her).

However a servant sent to Kristoff's cottege had reported that while the ice master was not at home Sven,Kristoff's loyal raindeer companion, had been seen sleeping in his pen

meaning that Kristoff himself couldn't have gone far.

Anna's disapearances had been a reccuring problem ever since the gates had been reopened,Elsa had hoped that her younger sister would've calmed down after the first few

weeks but instead Anna had come to love her new found freedom a bit too much and it was at least partially Elsa's fault for letting it go on as long as it course she understood perfectly

why Anna craved freedom so much but as a princess Anna had other responsibilities she needed to focus on. It was time that Elsa put her foot down.

The queen turned to Kai,her manservant,who'd been paiently awaiting his next orders.

"Look for Princess Anna in the village. When you find her,bring her to me immidiately."

**Arendelle Market**

"Kristoff!"

The large blonde man turned at the sound of his name being called and was promptly tackled by a petite girl with strawberry blonde braids.

"Anna,did you sneak out of the palace again?"

"Um...No?"

"_Anna._"

"...So what if I did? Don't you want me around?" she pouted.

"Of _course_ I do,but you'll get in trouble with your sister if you keep this up."

"No I won't,Elsa said she would keep the gates open from now on."

Kristoff was about to point out Anna's misunderstanding when Kai and two guards approched them,disaproval flickered across Kai's face when he saw Kristoff. It was one of

two new looks Kristoff was getting used to seeing whenever he was with Anna,the other being curiosity. Apparently when you are connected to a princess _**everyone **_wants to

know your life story and what exactly your relationship to said princess is even when it's none of their damn business.

"Princess Anna,the queen requests your pressence immidiately."

"Elsa? What does she want?"

"Her majesty only told me to fetch you,your highness. Nothing else."

"Well,tell her to wait. Kristoff is taking me to the mountains today."

"What?! When did we decide that?!" Kristoff exclaimed.

"Five seconds ago,pay attention. Anyway Kristoff is taking me to the mountains and-"

"Anna,hold on! I can't take you up the mountain today,I'm busy."

"With what? Looks like your just wandering the market to me."

"With that!" Kristoff pointed at the snow and ice that had been accumulating on the ground since the end of October."The ice will be ready to harvest soon and in case you've

forgotten,I'm in charge of the other ice harvesters now."

"So?"

"So,I have to make sure the tools are still in good shape and everything's ready to go. Which it's not,most of the tools need replacing and I'm having a hell of a time finding

everything we need."

"Can't you put that stuff off for just one day? _Please_?"

"NO."

"Fine! be that way!"

Before kristoff could reply Anna was sprinting away in a huff,Kai and the guards following after her.

**An opulant Mansion,somewhere on the outskirts of Arendelle**

"In one month the queen is holding a ball to find an eligible suitor for herself and princess Anna. Robert and David shall both attend,to get a feel of the castle's layout. This will be important

to our later plans." lord Darrington,leader of the resistance annouced that night at dinner.

Robert clapped along with the others at the table but he didn't feel particularly honored to be chosen for this task,for one thing Darrington was being oddly evasive about what this plan of his actually

entailed. Robert had been told that they were going to force queen Elsa to abdicate on the grounds that she was an unfit ruler and put her sister Anna on the throne in her place,but _why_ was

queen Elsa unfit? Because she allegedly had ice powers? And why were they being sent to "get a feel of the castle's layout"? That sounded more like Darrington was planning on ussurping the

crown for himself. Not that Robert could talk to his companions about it,David(the auburn haired man he'd seen at the meeting) was just as evasive as Darrington. So far all Robert

had learned about the man was his name and that he had two brothers coming to join the group at some point. Then there was Gunther and Theodore, twin grandsons to the duke of Weselton,all

they could seem to talk about was how queen Elsa had mistreated their grandfather and how they were going to get revenge,not that Robert expected either to get very far with that plan. The two were known

primarally for their fighting skills,not their what he'd seen at the meeting everyone else in the group were either high ranking nobles who worried that the queen would attack their countries or simple commoners who whispered

that the queen was a witch or a demon plotting their demise.

Survaying the table Robert saw that Darrington was in yet another hushed discussion with David while Gunther and Theodore seemed to be dueling each other with chicken legs,all in all

not very enjoyable company. Maybe he'd go find Anita. He couldn't really talk to her either,she may have been a member of the resistance but she was so devoted to Darrington that she was not likely to understand his concerns

but even so she made much better company.

"May I be excused?" Robert asked.

"Hmm? oh yes,fine. The maid will clear your dishes." Lord Darrington muttered back.

"Then goodnight gentlemen."

With that Robert stood and quietly exited the dining room.

Robert found Anita waiting in the courtyard,just as he had for the past two weeks. They'd been meeting each other at the same time and place every night,mostly just to walk

around the courtyard and talk,though secretly Robert hoped that something more was building bewtween the two of them. Anita,it turned out,was an unmarried maid in lord Darrington's service and an orphan. Her parents had died years ago leaving her and

her brother to fend for themselves,though she didn't really like to talk about it and that was fine by Robert.

"How was dinner?"

"The food was excellent,as always."

He offered her his arm which she accepted and the two began their usual stroll around the courtyard gardens.

"Robert?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you join the resistance?"

He paused. That was an odd question to ask,weren't they all here for the same thing? Though there was in fact something else he hoped to gain by helping the resistance: Money.

Lord Darrington had promised him enough money to pay off his kingdom's debts and then some.

"Why, to dethrone a tyrant of course. Isn't that why you joined?" Not that Robert had seen any signs of tirany since he'd been here but maybe it just wasn't obvious at first glance.

"Of course! That bitch will never see us coming!"

Robert just stared,what was he supposed to say to that? Fortunately Anita had already moved on to a new topic and didn't seem to notice.

The moon was high in the sky and surrounded by a thousand twinkling stars by the time the garden path brought them back to the door. There were no lights on inside,,just how long had

they been out here?

"Well goodnight."

Robert was turning to go inside when suddenly he felt a warm hand on his arm.

"Robert..."

Before he knew what was happening she was kissing him full on the lips,it was a surprise to the least but he did not hesitate to reciprocate. In that moment they were

not a prince and a common girl,they were just two people in the process of finding love.

**The southern iles,the royal prison.**

"Hans?"

The prisnor ignored the voice,it was likely just another of his loathsome brothers come to torment him anyway.

"Hans,I know you can hear me. It's your brother,Colin."

He glanced quickly at the man who stood outside his cell. Colin's auburn hair was short,instead of a suit he wore a simple orange vest over a plain white shirt and turqouise trousers.

As usual he looked like he hadn't shaved in a week(which he probably hadn't),Hans at least had the excuse that he was not permitted a razor. Colin had been in to see him almost

every evening since he'd been thrust into the tiny dirt cell that had been his home for the past four months.

"What do you want,Colin?"

"You know what. Why did you try to seize Queen Elsa's throne?"

The young prince had to resist the urge to roll his eyes,Colin had asked the same question every day since Hans had returned home. Well he wouldn't be giving a real answer

today either, it wasn't like they needed his confession anyway the testimonies of both Queen Elsa and Princess Anna had been enough to get him thrown in prison until his brothers

decided his fate.

"Why do you even care?"

"Because I want to understand. I want to help yo-"

"Ha! That's a good one,Colin."

"It's the truth. I care about you little brother."

Hans wasn't going to dignify that one with a real answer. He and Colin may have close once but that time was long over. Colin had proved to be just as uncaring as the others. Well there was

one person who cared but he hadn't been seen in the southern iles for three years.

"I was bored." Hans said with a smirk

"Hans,do you even realize what you've done? You comitted high treason,it's pure luck that you arn't headed for the chopping block!"

Hans barely blinked,of course he'd known that he wouldn't be executed. No that would've been far too public,Erik never did like his family's dirty laundry being laid out for the world

to see. Still the fact that Colin knew this could only mean one thing: his ultimate punishment had been decided at last.

"So what shall my punishment be? A spanking?"

"Exile." a new voice said.

A man with a dozen cowlicks in his light auburn hair stepped into view and stood beside Colin.

"Bernard. How long have you been lurking there?" Hans asked.

Bernard ignored the quip "You are to be transfered to Sunset island in a fortnight."

Hans knew Sunset island well,Mother used to take them there on vacations before Joseph had died in that accident. After that,there had been no more vacations.

"Alone?" Hans asked. Surely they weren't _that_ stupid.

"No. some of the royal guard will be going with you."

"And how long will I stay there?"

Colin and Bernard exchanged a look. "For the rest of your life,Hans."

"What?! I'm a prince you can't just toss me out like garbage!"

"Correction. You _were_ a prince. The king has decreed that you are no longer in line to inherit." Colin said.

Hans would've screamed but he knew it would do no good,what the king said was law and it wasn't as if he had ever stood a chance of becoming king of the southern iles anyway.

"There is some good news Hans. The King has said if you behave he might let you come home after a few years." Bernard said as he and Colin turned to exit the prison.

Hans could've laughed at that. Come home in a few years? Not likely,Erik and all the rest would be glad to have him out of their hair. Hell they'd probably just forget him once he was gone and then

he'd be the invisible brother all over again.


	3. Chapter 2: Tension

**Arendelle Castle.**

Anna was still angry with Kristoff when she was ushered into the throne room by Kai but she had no time to sulk,her sister had summoned her. Elsa sat on their father's throne,seemingly lost in thought but she lifted her head and smiled when Anna entered. Anna happily skipped up to her sister,paying no mind to the slight frown that had appeared on Elsa's face. As Anna reached the throne Elsa stood and the two sisters embraced.

"You can go now Kai. Thank you." Elsa said to the manservant. Kai bowed and quickly took his leave as Anna untangled herself from her sister's embrace.

"So,what's up?" Anna bounced on the balls of her feet,her anger at Kristoff forgotten.

Elsa paused,uncertain. _Where to begin?_

"Well,in a few months we are going to host a ball."

"A ball?" Anna's face lit up with excitement but then she frowned "Are you sure we should? After what happened last time when yo-with Hans."

_You mean after I ruined everything._ Elsa didn't voice the thought aloud,Anna clearly didn't blame her for what had transpired at the coronation so she shouldn't blame herself that was easier said than done.

"Everything will be fine. Anyway Anna-"

"Oh really? In that case what should I wear? Oh! We have to invite Kristoff of course and-"

"Anna!"

Anna stopped talking and looked at Elsa "What?"

"I'm trying to tell you something important. The reason for this ball is to...well I guess you could call it a coming out party."

"A coming out party?" Anna's brow furled in confusion.

"Yes,you know a party to meet eligible suitors." Elsa chose her words carefully,there was a high probability that this conversation could go south very quickly.

"Suitors..." Anna still looked confused."You mean for yourself?"

"Yes, but not just for me. It's for you too."

Anna just stared at her,disbelief etched across her face.

"For me? What..."

"The Kingdom needs new trading partners so the council has decided that it is in Arendelle's best interest if we both marry." Elsa said. She had been looking at her hands-her bare,non glove wearing hands-as she said this but she steeled herself and quickly looked back at Anna. She was a queen,not a mouse.

"marriage? Are you serious?!" Anna's normally jubilant expression had twisted into one of anger and hurt._ So much for keeping things civil._

"Elsa,_You_ were the one who told me not to marry someone I'd just met!"

"Well you wouldn't be married right away. This ball is only to meet potential suitors,an engagement would come later. _Much_ later." Elsa replied,hoping she sounded reasonable and reassuring. Anna,however,was not in any mood to be reassured.

"And what about Kristoff?! He and I are...you know."

Elsa sighed. "I'm sorry Anna. You'll have to end it with him."

"Why?! What's wrong with Kristoff?!" Anna demanded.

"Nothing. He's a good,honest man. But he's not..."

"Not what? Royal?"

Elsa didn't answer right away,she could feel her fingertips growing cold,a sure sign that her powers were manifesting. _Breathe,Elsa. You are in control. _

"Well?" Anna stood with her hands planted firmly on her hips,clearly wanting an answer.

Elsa let out a breath "Yes,Anna. Because he is not royal the council feels that Kristoff is not an appropriate match for you."

Anna glared,her hands tightened into fists,if she'd been mad before she was steaming now. "That's not fair! First you send Olaf away and now this?!"

Elsa felt the room's temperature began to plummet along with her heart as soon as the words left Anna's mouth. _Olaf_. It was true that Olaf no longer lived at the castle with them but truthfully his going to live with the trolls hadn't been Elsa's decision,it had been Olaf's. After three months of living with them Olaf had confessed that he felt that Arendelle was not the world he belonged in,that he simply fit in better in the troll's world of magic and it hurt to say goodbye Elsa had accepted his decision and Olaf had left with Kristoff the next day. Anna knew all of this but it hadn't stopped her from blaming Elsa,that had been the first fight they'd had since the blow up at the coronation. Eventually Anna had forgiven her after visiting Olaf at the valley of the living rock. _But will she forgive me this time? _

"I'm sorry Anna but as queen I must do what is best for my people. You can say goodbye to Kristoff but after that I must ask you not to see him anymore."

" What? No! The gates are open now and I'll see Kristoff when I want to!"

Elsa threw up her hands in frustration, small ice shards flew from her fingers as she did. "Anna! Just because the gates are open now,doesn't mean you can go gallivanting off whenever you like!

You are a princess and my heir,you have responsibilities!"

"Well maybe I don't want to be a princess anymore!" Anna shot back.

Elsa had raised her arm to calm the ice swirling around the room but Anna's outburst caught her so off guard that she forgot all about the ice for a moment. A moment was all it took for the ice to fly at Anna instead of melting as Elsa wanted it to.

"Ow!" The ice had hit Anna right in the shoulder,fortunately though it missed her head and heart.

"Anna! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

Elsa reached for her little sister but Anna pulled away from her.

"I'm fine." Anna muttered before she turned and left the room,slamming the door behind her.

Twenty minutes later Anna stomped into her bedroom,threw herself onto the large canopy bed,and buried her face into a silk pillow. Then she screamed. How could Elsa do this?! It wasn't fair! First the gates had been kept closed for as long she could remember and Elsa had avoided her for just as long. True there had been a good reason for both of those things but nobody had bothered to ask Anna's opinion,no they'd just erased her memories and shut her out. It seemed that hadn't changed in the slightest,someone else was still deciding her life for her.

"Princess Anna?"

Anna glanced toward the doorway,standing there was lord Reginald Darrington the minister of defense and a member of the queen's council. Anna groaned,he was probably just here on Elsa's behalf to convince her that an arranged marriage wasn't a terrible idea.

"Go away" Anna muttered into her pillow.

However instead of leaving lord Reginald closed the door with a loud thump and crossed the room to stand by her bedside. "I take it you've heard the news."

Anna glared at him "I told you _get out of my room_!" she hissed but once again he didn't budge an inch.

"You know princess,I understand why you're angry. Why to tell you the truth I don't think you should be forced into marriage like this."

"You don't?"

"No. In fact let me tell you a secret. Only Queen Elsa really needs to marry,a match between her majesty and another ruler would be more than enough to solve the current food shortage."

"What?! Then why am I also expected to marry?"

"Because the council wishes to separate you from Kristoff Bjormann."

"So I hear." Anna grumbled. "Why does everyone seem to care so much about my love life?!"

"Because you are a princess and a princess is precious. You have the power to unite kingdoms through your marriage. Your sister,the queen,also has this power but two alliances are more powerful than one."

"Why can't I be with who _I_ want?! Is that so wrong?!"

"Not at all Princess. In fact there is a way for you to do just that."

"And that would be?"

"Why become queen of course. Then you can have all the mountain men you want."

Anna stared at him,too shocked to speak. Was he serious? She couldn't be queen,that was an honor that belonged to Elsa alone.

"Me? Queen? Oh...I don't...I'm not cut out for that. The queen is special and I...I'm just...just Anna. Elsa is the special one."

"Oh come now,you are very special Anna." He leaned over and gently grasped her hand in his "You are more important than you know."

**Arendelle Village**

Kristoff was bringing the last of the new ice cutting supplies into the storage shed when he heard whispers coming from the back of the building.

"Yes,both of them. That's what I heard."

"But isn't the princess taken?"

Kristoff perked up,were they talking about Anna? He put down the crate he was carrying and quietly moved around to the side of the shed to listen.

"You really think that kid has a chance with her? He ain't no prince."

"Careful there Alexi,that is our new boss you're talking about."

Alexi snorted "What do I care? Bjormann only got the position because he's banging princess Anna."

"You think he's doing the queen too?" asked a third voice.

"I wouldn't be surprised." grunted a fourth

Anger flashed through Kristoff he didn't really care what was said about him,he was used to being looked down on but he wasn't going to let anyone talk about Anna or the queen like that. He was about to confront the men when Alexi spoke again.

"Speaking of the queen,she's a freak ain't she?"

"Alexi!"

"You know it's true. The way she can conjure up snow and ice ain't right."

"I agree" the third man said "She nearly destroyed Arendelle with that little freak out of hers. The folks at the palace say it was accidental but I hear things,that woman nearly killed the princess twice."

"Twice? I thought it was only once?"

"Nope. I hear the first time was when the princesses were wee little girls."

"How do you know this?" the second man demanded.

"Got a buddy that used to work up at the palace. He told me one night something happened to the little princess,something caused by her older sister. The next day the king shut the gates. I tell you,that was no coincidence!"

"So if the incident on the north mountain wasn't the first time..."

"Exactly. Once is an accident but two times? I doubt it. That woman is far too dangerous to be among regular folks!"

Kristoff had heard enough,these men were out of line. He took a deep breath and stepped into view "And just what are you guys talking about over here?"

All four men jumped to their feet,each one blurting a different excuse. Each one except for Alexi. The older man just glared silently at Kristoff,the look in his eyes gave a very clear message. _You just try to lecture me,pal. I don't care who gave you this job, you don't deserve it and you are not the boss of me! _Kristoff ignored him and turned to the other three,they'd be easier to deal with.

"So,you weren't just speaking treason against the queen and princess?"

Once again the three began to talk all at once,blurting terrible excuses and lies to save their own asses. Kristoff sighed,he'd been ready to pummel them all for talking about Anna like that but he saw now that they weren't worth the effort. Not a lot of the ice harvesters had been happy when he'd been named official ice master and distributor,though only Alexi was openly hostile Kristoff knew none of them particularly liked him. In truth this was not the first time he'd over heard someone gossiping about the queen,but Kristoff was sure it would pass once the people got used to the idea of a queen with ice powers.

Kristoff raised a hand to silence the men "Enough. I'll let it go this time but don't let it happen again,understood?"

Three men nodded,relief brightening their faces. Alexi just continued to glare,his face dark as a rain cloud. Kristoff would never understand why the man hated him so much.

"Good. Now load up the sleds,we leave for the mountain in a week."

**Arendelle Castle**

Queen Elsa was sitting on her throne,lost in thought and ankle-deep in snow when lady Isabel bustled into the room. Isabel had served as lady in waiting to her royal highness since the day she'd been born,though back then Isabel had only been a nursemaid. Still she remembered how the young princess had loved to show off her power,even if Isabel and young princess Anna had been her only audience princess Elsa had loved putting on a show and making them laugh. That had been before princess Anna's accident though,since then Elsa had locked herself away-both literally and figuratively. Things had been better in the last few months but there were still hard times,especially now that princess Anna was old enough to want a man in her bed but not necessarily a man of her sister's choosing.

"Is everything alright your majesty?"

Elsa startled at the sound of lady Isabel's voice but quickly composed herself.

"Yes. I..." She noticed the snow pile at her feet and hastily cleared it away with a motion of her hand. "I'm fine."

"You're certain? I passed princess Anna just now and she seemed to be in a foul mood."

Elsa sighed "we had a...disagreement. Nothing more."

"Are you in need of counsel your majesty? I could fetch the lords if you wish."

The queen wrinkled her nose in distaste "No. I need..." An idea came to her then. What if she spoke to him? He might be able to convince Anna if nobody else could.

"Excuse me lady Isabel,I need to speak to a certain ice harvester."

**Author's Note: **

**This Chapter is shorter than I'd like but due to my current laptop needing to be replaced and me being unable to transfer my files to the new one at his time ****this chapter will have to end here but fret not the story will continue!**

**By the way a certain character's true identity was(partially) revealed this chapter. Did you catch who it was?**


End file.
